His Greatest Weakness
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of Klaroline fanfics for both VD and TO
1. She's Come Undone (Klaus' POV)

It's a beautiful day in Mystic Falls, Virginia but not so much in my living room. I'm in so much pain that it's unbearable. Silas stabbed me with a white Ashwood stake. I need help, so I do one thing I wouldn't have done a year ago. I call sweet Caroline Forbes, as the pain continues.  
"This is so not the right time, Klaus," she says.  
"I need your help," I say, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.  
"Fine, but this better be important," she replies.

Half an hour later, I'm on the floor in front of the fireplace, growling in pain, when I smell her scent, telling me that she's here.  
"Klaus?" she says.  
"Caroline?" I say, needing to be sure it's here and not Silas.  
"Who else would it be?" she answers.  
"Silas," I answer her through the searing pain.  
I look at her and she has a worried face.  
"What's going on?" she asks me.  
"Silas stabbed me with a white Ashwood stake. A piece of it is still inside me. I can feel it," I tell her through the pain.  
"Oh, my God. Klaus, that could kill you," she says, as if I don't already know that.  
I feel it again and it's so intense, I growl in pain.  
She rushes over to me.

"Get it out of me," I say through the pain with a growl.  
She does what she can, using pliers to go through my upper back to see where it is so she can get it out.  
"I swear there's noting in there," she tells me.  
I growl in pain, as she tries to locate it.  
Suddenly, a few minutes later, the pain is gone just like that.  
"Caroline," I say.  
She stops and I sit up, looking at her.  
"What?" she asks.  
Suddenly, realization comes to me.  
"He got in my head," I say.  
She looks at me and says, "If Silas can get in your head, what can he do to the rest of us?" she asks.  
"Anything," I answer her.  
She looks at me with fear, but I know she's not afraid of me. She's afraid for everyone around her and for herself. I want to say something; anything to make her feel better. I want to comfort her, but I can't. I don't have the words. All I can do is thank her for what she has done for me.  
"Hey," I say, when we're on our feet.  
We look at one another.  
"Thank you," I say.  
"You're welcome," she says.  
I watch her start to leave, but then she stops and looks at me over her shoulder.  
"If you need anything, anything at all, DON'T call me. I have a prom to plan."  
I watch her leave.  
I smile, as she leaves.


	2. Go Wherever You Will Go

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes stood in front of each other in the middle of the football field. She and her friends had just graduated from Mystic High today and Klaus had just saved her and her friends from twelve dead, angry witches. The dead were all gone now though, so that was a relief for her.  
"How'd you get here so fast?" She asked him.  
"Well I was already on my way. I received your graduation announcement. Very subtle. I was prepared to offer you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans."  
"What?" She said, amazed that he'd want her anywhere near him, though it made sense to her in some form. She wasn't stupid nor naive. She knew he was in love with her. She had known for a while now.  
"I knew what your answer would be, so I'm going to give you something I know you can't refuse," he continued.  
"I'd go anywhere with you," she replied, figuring it was worth a shot. All her life, she had never been anywhere outside Mystic Falls, nor had she ever been the first choice when it came to guys. For once in her life, a guy was choosing her first. She knew she couldn't pass this up. If she did, she'd go to college with her friends and get everything she wanted, but the chance to be the first choice for a guy. Then she'd regret it.  
When she spoke those five words, she was rewarded with a smile from him.  
"Then let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight," he replied before adding, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to take a chance with me."  
She gave him a smile and they walked away together and soon headed to New Orleans; the city that never sleeps.

The next day, when they arrived in New Orleans, Caroline was amazed by it. It was beautiful. Klaus was right that she would enjoy her stay in New Orleans, because she was happy and already loved the French Quarter. It had shops, stores, and other things for her to enjoy but most of all, It was filled with music, culture, and beauty. She couldn't believe Klaus had ever left New Orleans. She wouldn't ask why, though. It felt like It was a personal reason and she didn't like to press him on anything. One too many times already, she had found herself near death which made her fear him. When he wasn't angry though, he was sweet and charming to her and she loved that. That's what she liked about him. She wasn't completely in love with Klaus, but there were a few reasons why she liked him. And she wasn't stupid. She knew to be careful not to upset him too much. She also knew that without trying to, she had changed him just a little. She had shown and taught the fearless 1,000 year old hybrid how to forgive, show mercy, show compassion, and how to love and protect someone he cares deeply about. And it was very faint, but she knew without a doubt that she had awakened some of his humanity; something she doubted anyone had done within 1,000 years. She was his first true love after 1,000 years. Maybe, she figured, just maybe, she could learn to love the feared hybrid.

A few months later, Caroline had fallen for Klaus and they soon became a couple. They finally got their happy ending.


	3. I'd Come For You

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, the rain pouring like cats and dogs, as she layed there in the woods, vision blurry. What was this? The third time of being bitten? She had terrible luck.

She blurrily pressed one on her phone for Klaus' number. After the two times he had saved her life, his number had become number one on her speed dial.

When he didn't answer, she left a voicemail that said that she was in the woods and needed his help, before ending the call and putting the phone back in her pocket. If she could, she'd get out of there, but she couldn't. She was too weak to go anywhere. And even though he hadn't picked up, she knew that he would come. He would come for her, no matter what. It was weird that she had so much Faith in someone that was known as evil, but it wasn't weird for her. Not anymore.

A few minutes later, everything went dim and then black for her.

As the rain poured angrily, he raced through Mystic Falls, knowing that the only reason she would need him was if she had been bitten. This would make it the third time. He had left for her safety, but that apparently hadn't worked. All he hoped right now was that he'd get to her in time to save her.

When he found her, she was on her back on the ground, clearly having been attacked by a werewolf, out cold and pale.

He was instantly at her side.

He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her. He then continued to cure her with his blood, as he raced back to New Orleans with her in his arms. He couldn't protect her by staying away, so he figured she'd be safer with him in New Orleans. He'd have Caroline tell her friends later. When he figured that he had given her enough, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed, as did her wounds.

He sighed in relief, knowing that she'd live.


	4. Original To The Rescue

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Caroline Forbes headed home alone.  
Suddenly, she was thrown and pinned to a tree. He looked like a man but smelled of vampire. He had short, brown hair and brown eyes, wore a pair of white tennis shoes, and a brown leather jacket. One hand was covered with a black, leather glove and she knew he was about to do something dangerous. He had something that would hurt a vampire. His other hand was tightly around her throat.  
"Who are you?" She asked him.  
"Well Caroline, I am Azazel the Bloody; an old enemy of Klaus'. He takes a liking to you, so I need you."  
"Let go of me!" She yelled at him, afraid of what he would do to her.  
"I can't, sweetheart. Sorry."  
He raised a dagger with his black gloved hand.  
Suddenly, it was knocked from his hand and he was thrown off her. It was Klaus Mikaelson. The werewolf-vampire hybrid had come to save her yet again.  
Klaus faced his enemy.  
"Hello, Azazel."  
He went to stand in front of him.  
"Any last words?" Klaus asked.  
"Burn in hell."  
"Very well then."  
Before he could do or say anything else, Klaus killed him by ripping his out out and then dropped it by his body.  
Klaus approached Caroline.  
"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, once he stood in front of her.  
"Yeah. I think so. Thanks."  
"Why don't I walk you home," he invited.  
She obliged.

Once she was safely home, he headed home as well.


	5. Always and Forever

It was a dark night, as Elijah led his younger brother, Niklaus Mikaelson, towards the New Orleans cemetery to show him something.

A few minutes later, they walked inside an old cave-like thing where a few witches were at.

"What is this?" Klaus questioned.

"We need you to help us take down Marcel," one witch, Sophie, answered him.

"Why would I help you?"

"Because we have something you might be interested in. She and the child will die if you don't help us."

A moment later, Caroline Forbes stepped out of the darkness.

Klaus and Elijah looked at her.

"Klaus," she greeted, one hand on her stomach.

"Caroline," he greeted back.

"She's pregnant with your child," Elijah informed him.

"Impossible. Vampires can't have children," Klaus replied, looking at his elder brother.

"But werewolves can," Sophie reminded him.

"Listen, Klaus," Elijah urged him.

With vampire hearing, Klaus listened and heard a heart beat from within her stomach.

"You were born a werewolf first," Sophie said, implying that his werewolf side had made her pregnant.

"Very well then. I'll help you," he said, not wanting Caroline to die.

"For a precaution, we've linked her to me. If anything happens to me, the same thing will happen to her," Sophie informed him.

"There was no need. You've got what you want," Klaus replied, before he looked at the vampire he so dearly loved. "Come. Let us get out of here."

Caroline walked out of the place without any hesitation or question. She wasn't too fond of these kind of witches, and would rather be at Klaus' place. After all, she knew he would never let anything happen to her. She also knew, even though she didn't want to feel that way towards him, that she was falling for him.

They were silent, as they walked towards where Klaus and Elijah were staying at, neither of them knowing what to say just yet.

Once home and after Elijah walked inside, Klaus opened the door for her, before inviting her in and closing it behind himself. He then walked into the living room as did Caroline, and headed for his drinking table.

As he poured himself a shot glass of Bourbon, he asked her, "Care for a drink?"

"Let me guess. You're new at this. I'm not allowed to drink, me being pregnant and all."

He turned around and took a sip, before looking at her and suggesting, "Why don't you relax, luv."

"Relax!? A witch just threatened to kill me!"

"Well, it's all over now. No one, not even a witch, will harm you as long as I am here to stop it. I care you about you, Caroline."

"And I don't care. I don't want to hear it. I thought I had gotten rid of you already. Why don't you keep showing up? Get out of my life already!"

"I assure you, I didn't know any of this would happen. Though, I do admit that I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left. May I ask you what you were doing in New Orleans in the first place?"

"I was on vacation from Mystic Falls and everything tied to it after Tyler broke up with me. Happy now? You got what you wanted all along."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I didn't say I wanted you two to break up when I left. All I want is for you to be happy. If that means being with Tyler Lockwood, then so be it. I'll wait forever if it takes that long. Be careful here, though. There's a war coming between the witches, Marcel, and I. This was my home once and I plan on making it my home again. If you don't want to be involved in it, that's your decision. If you want to stand by me, that's fine with me, too."

"I understand your dilemma, but I can't even look at you right now," she replied, before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To wrap my head around this. Don't follow me."

He watched, as she closed the door behind herself.

An hour later, she was confronted face to face with a couple guys in the middle of the French Quarter.

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned them.

"Marcel's friends. You're connected to Klaus as much as we've figured out. We can use you," the first one said.

"Marcel doesn't scare me."

"Very well then," the second guy said.

Suddenly, she realized these two were werewolves, which meant that she was in danger. If they bit her and she didn't get cured with Klaus' blood in time, she would most certainly die.

A moment later, they attacked her, which resulted in her having to fight them off.

At the end of the fight, they walked off to Marcel's headquarters, leaving Caroline on her back in pain from the werewolf bites they had given her to get on Klaus' nerves.

A few hours later, Klaus left the house to go find Caroline, worried that she might be in trouble, since he hadn't heard from her yet.

When he arrived in the middle of the French Quarter and saw her on her back, he was instantly on his knees at her side. And as soon as he looked down at her, he saw that she had been bitten more than once or twice and was very close to no longer being in existence.

"Hang on, sweetheart. Stay with me," he pleaded, before gently pulling her into his arms. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her and heal her. And as he did, he looked down upon her, mind racing with plans of what he would do to whoever it was that did this to her.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. He then got to his feet with her in his arms and headed back home.

Once he had her layed down in a bedroom upstairs, he headed into the living room where he poured himself a shot glass of Bourbon.

As he began to drink the shot glass of Bourbon, he vowed to himself that he would find who did this to her and they would go down. She would be okay now, but whoever did this had most likely known that she was connected to him one way or another. He knew this because if he were them, he would do something to her to get to his enemy, too. He would not stand for this, though. He would put his enemy down, because no matter what happened and no matter if Sweet Caroline wanted to hear it or not, he loved and would do anything for her. That is why he had not killed Tyler when he had the chance to. He had done it for Caroline. And now he was going to take the enemy down for her and for himself. He would get revenge on whoever had put Sweet Caroline's life in danger.

In the end, Klaus took out those two werewolves with vengeance. So, everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, Klaus still had to get his Kingdom back.


	6. Le Grande Guignol (Klaus' POV)

Even though I'm not quite awake yet, I can tell that it's a beautiful day. I can also sense that Elijah and Camille are in the room. I can only guess that Elijah's going to go in search of Rebecca and that is probably why he has had Camie to come. She's probably my so called babysitter until he gets back. Leave it to Elijah to still try to keep us at peace with each other.

I can only guess that it's because of the torture I'm enduring from the knife, but I suddenly am thinking of someone entirely different. Someone that I'm in love with, but I can never have, because she's not ready for me to show her the magnificent world yet. I remember everything I've done for her and I wish that she had decided to come with me to New Orleans. Apart from the war going on between us, it's a beautiful city and I wish I could show it to her and enjoy it with her. It's something I dream of a lot these days. I may have knocked up a werewolf girl on accident, but I am still very much in love with her. Even though I am in New Orleans now, I can never be too far away from her to help her when she is in need. More specifically, to save her life when she's in need of it and her friends can't. There's only so many things that her friends can save her from. When it comes to Caroline being in life and death situations, I'm the only one that can save her and I am always more than happy to save her life. Without Caroline, I never would have found my way. Sweet Caroline is, and always will be, my constant Light in this life. Without Caroline, I don't know what I'd do. If I had never met Caroline, I wouldn't have found how to learn to show mercy when need be. It's been centuries since I've known how to show or give mercy and love and kindness. Caroline is the one that taught me how to do it again, because, after so many centuries, I believe that I have forgotten how to give it to others. Before Caroline came into my life, there was no light or hope for me. I was lost and I probably always will be lost, but not as much as I used to be before I met Caroline. Caroline is my savior and I am forever grateful to her. I owe it to her to do whatever needs done. If that means that I have to show mercy or that I should learn to love again, then I will. Caroline has saved me more than once from both myself and when Silas got inside my head. In turn, I have saved Caroline. Even before I fell in love with her and really go to know her, I saved her life when her boyfriend bit her. Though, I will admit, but not out loud, that it is my fault that he bit her. But that is in the past. I remember that more than once, I saved her life from a hybrid bite, which is also a werewolf bite, since hybrids are half werewolves and a werewolf bite can be deadly to a vampire. But there was one time that it wasn't a werewolf bite I had to save her from. I had to also save her from the weapon my all powerful mother made; Vampire Alaric Saltzman. Even though he was made as a weapon against me and my siblings, Alaric did not stand a chance. In fact, when Elena died because of my sister's anger, Alaric died as well. There have been many times I have saved Caroline's life no matter what the reason behind it. And even now, I would save Caroline a million times more if that's what it takes. I love her so much that I will die; truly die, saving Sweet Caroline's life. She is the one thing, apart from my family and my unborn child, which I deeply love and care about and wish no death upon. She is my entire world. When she and I are together, it's like the world stops and the only thing I care about in that moment is her. I only wish that one day, someday, that Caroline will feel the same for me as I do for her. And that is my infatuated and complete love for Caroline.


	7. Stay With Me

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Tyler, Carole, Jenna, Kol

Summary: Set in S4E "A View To A Kill." I thought of this when I heard "Stay With Me."

Pairings:

Klaroline

Guess it's true  
I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave  
Will you hold my hand?  
Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling  
Stay with me  
Why am I so emotional?  
No it's not a good look  
Gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt  
Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need

It was a dark night, as he stood in the living room and she stood in front of the threshold, speaking about all the things he had done; Especially, the death of Aunt Jenna and Tyler's mom.  
Suddenly, she stopped herself from saying anything else.  
"No; you know what? I'm not going to engage in this. You are not worth the calories I burn talking to you."  
Hurt from Kol's death and Caroline's words, he broke a lamp and stabbed her with the neck of the broken lamp. The pain made her stumble an inch inside the threshold and living room and he took the chance. He bit into the side of her neck, as Tyler said, "No!"  
Caroline fell inside the threshold.  
"Now that was definitely worth the calories," Klaus commented.

Later that night, as she lay on her back on the couch, all Klaus could do was watch her slowly die.  
At one point, he looked away, tears in his eyes.  
"It won't be long now," he assured her, not looking at her.  
"I know you're in love with me," she whispered, having a hard time breathing.  
He finally looked at her, hearing that. He hadn't thought that she knew. She always walked away from him.  
"Why would you think that?" he asked.  
"Because I've seen it."  
"You're hallucinating," he reasoned.  
"Which means there's a part of you that's human. And anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved," she finished.  
He looked at her, unsure of what to say.

This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling  
Stay with me  
Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling  
Stay with me  
Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling  
Stay with me

She took a couple breaths, before closing her eyes. Then everything was quiet.  
"Caroline," he said. Then called to her after a moment of silence, saying, "Caroline?"  
After a few moments of silence, he realized that she was just moments from joining the Other Side.  
He gave a low growl, debating. He couldn't let Tyler win, but he also knew that he couldn't live without her. She was his light at the end of a dark tunnel. She had brought out his humanity and had taught him how to care again and love again. Besides, he loved her and had for a year now.  
He went over and sat on the couch with her back against him and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her life, curing her.  
A few moments later, she began to drink freely.  
He brushed some of her hair out of the way and rested his head on top of hers.

After the spell on the living room was broken, he made sure that she got home safely.


	8. A Drop In The Ocean

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain  
As I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
'Cause you are my heaven...

*Mystic Falls-Woods*

It was a beautiful day in the woods, as they stood in front of each other.  
"Would you give me the same choice?" he questioned her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"If I were to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"  
She took a second to answer, before replying.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Yes, you do," he said with a smile.  
"You-you can't do this to me! You can't just show up and distract me!"  
A few minutes later, as they walked side by side, she said, "Don't you have a dying girl to punish for all her sins?"  
"I do, but I won't. For you," he answered.  
She stopped and faced him and he stopped as well, looking at her.  
"So you came all this way to Mystic Falls just to back off when I ask you to," she said.  
"No. I came all this way to Mystic Falls to "gloat over a corpse-to-be" as you so poetically put it, but I will leave, minus the gloating, in return of one small thing."  
"And what is that?" she asked him.  
"I want your confession."  
"My confession. I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"  
"Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover up our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me inspite of what I've done. I will be gone and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me," he explained.  
"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want. And none of those things involve you, okay? None of them."  
"I see."  
"No, you don't because yes, I cover our connection with hostility, because yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away and never come back like you said, then I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."  
"I will walk away and never come back." He smiled. "I promise."  
"Good," she said, just inches from him.  
A moment later, they were kissing.

*She's Come Undone*

I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me  
Pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go  
As my train rolls down the east coast  
I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on  
And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

It was a dark night in Elena's living room, as he looked at Caroline, seated on the coffee table, as she lay motionless on the couch from just hours ago when he had bitten her over hurt and rage. He didn't want to believe that she was already gone, though.  
"Caroline?" he called. "Caroline."  
After some silence, he debated on what to do. He didn't want her to die, but he also felt that he couldn't let Tyler win. He finally made up his mind, though.  
He gave a low growl and then moved to the couch, positioning her so that her back was against him and her head was against his shoulder. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her life and heal her wound.

*Dangerous Liaisons*

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain  
As I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
'Cause you are my heaven  
Misplaced trust and old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God I do not rest at all  
New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl  
And still I can't let you be...

After their fight in his painting room and after he and Caroline had danced and after her speech about how he had to always prove that he was the alpha male to Tyler, he found her looking at a horse outside the house.  
"You like horses," he realized.  
She looked at him, getting straight to the point.  
"Why did you invite me here?"  
He smiled at her.  
"Well, I fancy you."

Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me  
It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain  
As I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
'Cause you are my  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
Now, now  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
Now, now  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain  
As I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
'Cause you are my heaven  
You are my heaven.


	9. Despisement To Love

Summary: The times Klaus went after her and put her first and such. Hope you enjoy.

You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without  
You're what I can't live without  
You never give up  
When I'm falling apart  
Your arms are always open wide  
And you're quick to forgive  
When I make a mistake

*She's Come Undone*

It was a dark night, as Klaus sat on the coffee table in Elena's living room, watching Caroline after he had bitten her for anger and hurt he had received from Tyler and Caroline. Now he watched her in so much pain from his hybrid bite, as she lay on the couch.  
"It won't be long now," he assured her.  
"Why are you doing this to me? To Tyler?" she asked.  
"Maybe because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself. Or maybe because I'm bored."  
"No. It's because you're hurt, which means there's a part of you that's human. I know that you're in love with me, and anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because I've seen it."  
"You're hallucinating," he reasoned.  
A moment later, she took a few breaths like she couldn't breathe, and closed her eyes. Then everything was silent.  
After a few moments of silence, he figured that this was the end, but he didn't want to believe it.  
"Caroline? Caroline."  
After a moment, he realized that she was just moments from death. It made his heart ache. If she died, he realized that he wouldn't be able to live without her. And it would be his own fault.  
He went to sit on the couch and positioned her so that her back was against him, her head against his shoulder. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure and heal her.  
After a few moments, she began to drink freely and opened her eyes.  
As she drank, he brushed some hair out of her face and rested his head on top of hers.

*Dangerous Liaisons*

You love me in the blink of an eye  
I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
Take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

It was a dark night, as Klaus and Caroline stood in his painting room.  
"I get it. Your father never loved you, so you assume no one else will, either," she said with a soft voice, before raising it, as she then said, "That's why you try to buy them off," ripping the bracelet off her wrist, not caring what it meant to him at the moment. "or you sire them."  
He watched, as she stormed off.  
A while later, he found her by a horse in the front of the house, standing there and looking at it.  
"You like horses," he realized.  
"Why did you invite me here?" she asked him.  
"Well, I fancy you," he replied.

*All My Children*

You're the light inside my eyes  
Give me a reason to keep trying  
Give me more than I could dream  
And you bring me to my knees  
You bring me to my knees  
Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
That you've chosen to love?

It was a dark night at the Mystic Grille, as Klaus and Kol stood at the bar with a shot glass of Bourbon each. That's when Caroline walked in.  
"I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing," Kol commented, pointing at her.  
"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver," Klaus warned his older brother, before getting her attention, saying, "Caroline!"  
She stopped and looked at him, not in the best mood.  
"Oh, it's you."  
"Join us for a drink?" he offered.  
"Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks," she replied with a fake smile, before walking off.  
"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus commented to Kol.  
"She certainly looks good walking away from you," he replied.  
"I'll take that as a challenge," he replied, before downing his drink to go after her.

*Outside*

Klaus ran to catch up with her across the street, almost getting ran over by a car.  
"Caroline!"  
She stopped by a bench to look at him.  
"Are you serious? Take a hint."  
"You're angry. We had a little spat. I'm over it already," he said to her.  
"Ah, well, I'm not."  
"How can I quaint myself?"  
"You and your expensive jewlry and romantic drawings can leave me alone," she answered.  
"Oh, come on, take a chance, Caroline." He sat on the bench. "Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you."  
She laughed. "Fine." She sat down beside him. "So what do you wanna talk about?"  
"Well,I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life," he answered her with a smile.  
"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."  
He smiled.

*500 Years of Solitude*

I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
After all that I've done  
I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
Take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in the woods in front of each other.  
"Would you give me the same choice?" he questioned her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"If I were to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"  
She took a second to answer, before replying.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Yes, you do," he said with a smile.  
"You-you can't do this to me! You can't just show up and distract me!"  
A few minutes later, as they walked side by side, she said, "Don't you have a dying girl to punish for all her sins?"  
"I do, but I won't. For you," he answered.  
She stopped and faced him and he stopped as well, looking at her.  
"So you came all this way to Mystic Falls just to back off when I ask you to," she said.  
"No. I came all this way to Mystic Falls to "gloat over a corpse-to-be" as you so poetically put it, but I will leave, minus the gloating, in return of one small thing."  
"And what is that?" she asked him.  
"I want your confession."  
"My confession. I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"  
"Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover up our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me inspite of what I've done. I will be gone and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me," he explained.  
"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want. And none of those things involve you, okay? None of them."  
"I see."  
"No, you don't because yes, I cover our connection with hostility, because yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away and never come back like you said, then I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."  
"I will walk away and never come back." He smiled. "I promise."  
"Good," she said, just inches from him.  
A moment later, they were kissing.


	10. Demons

Summary: Set in S3-4. Pretty much a Klaroline tribute.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
And the worst, of all  
And the blood's run stale  
I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide...

*A View To A Kill*

It was a dark night, as Caroline stood just before the threshold of Elena's living room, lecturing Klaus. But then she stopped herself.  
"No, you know what? I am not going to engage in this. You are not worth the calories I burn talking to you," she said.  
Klaus stood there for a moment, silent, before, at hybrid speed, stabbing her with the neck of the lamp he had just broken, which made her go an inch inside the threshold, in pain. He pulled it out and tossed it aside, before biting her on the side of her neck and letting her land on the floor in the threshold.  
"Now that was definitely worth the calories," he commented.

Later that night, when he realized that he could just let her die, he decided to cure her.

*She's Come Undone*

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide...

After getting called upon by Klaus, she finally came to the mansion, where he was in pain and needed her help.  
At one point, they began to argue with each other.  
"Don't turn your back on me!" he yelled, seated on the piano seat.  
She turned to face him.  
"I should've turned my back on you ages ago! What is wrong with you? I am reaching out to you, despite everything that you've done, and you still can't get out of your old way! God, I feel sorry for you," she said back to him.  
"It's gone," he suddenly said.  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
"The pain. It's gone."  
That's when they realized that Silas had gotten inside his head.  
Later, after she had told him that she used up all the bleach, he put a gentle hand on her arm.  
"You brought me back. Thank you."

*All My Children*

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl  
So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made  
Don't wanna let you down  
But I am Hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide...

It was a dismal night, as Klaus and Caroline sat on a bench after a fight that Klaus just called a "little spat."  
"So, what do you wanna talk about?" she asked, looking at him.  
"Well, I wanna talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life," he answered with a smile.  
"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she warned.  
"Well, that's why I like you."  
He gave a smile.

*Graduation*

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
Your eyes  
They shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how...

It was a dismal night after the graduation ceremony, as they stood in front of each other.  
"I was prepared to offer you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what your answer would be, so I gave you something I knew you couldn't refuse. Tyler will be allowed to come back to Mystic Falls," he informed her.  
"What?" she said, surprised.  
"He's your first love. I intend to be your last. Maybe someday in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer," he said.  
He gave a smile.

When you feel me heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide...


	11. Hero

Hero (Klaroline)

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Elena (mentioned), Ric (mentioned), Tyler (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S3 and 4. Based on "Hero" by Enrique. Just a Klaroline songfic.

Pairings:

Klaroline

*Dangerous Liaisons*

 _Would you dance_

 _If I asked you to dance?_

 _Would you run and never look back?_

 _Would you cry_

 _If you saw me crying?_

 _Would you save my soul tonight?_

 _Would you tremble_

 _If I touched your lips?_

 _Would you laugh?_

 _Oh, please tell me this_

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline stood in her room with a big box that had just come to her door, which had a card with it. It was asking her to a ball; the Mikaelson ball. When she turned the card over, there was something from Klaus, which let her know that Klaus had given whatever was in the box to her, for whatever ball would be happening tonight. The card read, _Save me a dance, fondly_ , with Klaus signature at the end.

After reading the card, she put it back in the envelope, frustrated.

"Seriously?"

She looked at the big box and took a moment, before lifted the lid of the box, only to find an elongate, blue dress inside it. It looked very expensive, and she quickly put the lid back on. A part of her wanted it, but a part of her didn't want to be wearing something that was from Klaus himself.

*Our Town*

 _Now would you die_

 _For the one you love?_

 _Hold me in your arms tonight_

 _I can be your hero, baby_

 _I can kiss away the pain_

 _I will stand by you forever_

 _You can take my breath away_

It was a dismal night, as Klaus entered Caroline's room after receiving a call, asking for him to come by and cure her, since his blood was the cure for a werewolf bite.

When she saw him enter, she asked him, "Are you going to kill me?"

"On your birthday?" he inquired. "Do you really think that low of me?"

"Yes," she answered him.

He pulled back the blanket, to see the damage, which he saw was quite a nasty bite on her shoulder.

"That looks bad. My apologies. You were just collateral damage. Nothing personal." He looked at the bracelet she was wearing, which was the one he'd given to her as a gift a while back. "I love birthdays."

"Yeah. Aren't you like a billion or something?" she replied.

"You have to adjust your time when you become a vampire, Caroline," he informed her. "Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free."

"No. I'm dying," she replied.

He sat down on her bedside and looked at her.

"And I could let you. Die. If that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."

"I don't wanna die," she replied.

Without hesitation, he gently pulled her into his arms and put his wrist to her lips.

"There you go, sweetheart. Have at it," he invited.

After a moment of contemplating, she drank from his wrist.

"Happy birthday, Caroline."

*All My Children*

 _Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

 _Would you lie?_

 _Would you run and hide?_

 _Am I in too deep?_

 _Have I lost my mind?_

 _I don't care_

 _You're here tonight_

It was a dark night, as they stood in front of each other after having left the Mikaelson house. They were in a room after he'd shown her some of his art, but now they were having an argument.

"You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to get to know them. You try to buy them off-" She threw the bracelet he'd given her as a gift, to the floor. "-or you sire them. That's not how it works," she said to him.

He silently watched, as she angrily left.

*A View To A Kill*

 _I can be your hero, baby_

 _I can kiss away the pain_

 _I will stand by you forever_

 _You can take my breath away_

 _Oh, I just want to hold you_

 _I just want to hold you, oh, yeah_

 _Am I in too deep?_

 _Have I lost my mind?_

 _Well, I don't care_

 _You're here tonight_

Klaus sat on the coffee table in the house, Caroline laying on the couch. She'd said some hurtful words to him, so he'd bitten her. That, and he was mad at Tyler, and biting Caroline was the only thing that he felt would get through to Tyler, even though it was hurting himself as well, to have to watch her die. After she'd told him that she knew that he was in love with her and he told her that she was hallucinating, not wanting to believe that she knew how much he cared for her, she gasped a few times and closed her eyes.

"Caroline," he called to her. "Caroline."

When he didn't get anything from her, he realized that she was moments from death. He contemplated on whether to save her or not. He didn't want Tyler to win, but he also didn't want to lose Caroline. Finally, after a few moments of consideration, he decided to save her life, yet again.

He sat on the couch with her against him and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her.

*Before Sunset*

 _I can be your hero, baby_

 _I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah_

 _I will stand by you forever_

 _You can take my breath away_

 _(I can be your hero, baby)_

It was a beautiful day at the Mystic High, as Caroline briskly walked through the hallway, heading for the closest exit out of there after Ric had captured her and Elena had taken the vervain ropes and gag off and had taken the pencil out of her hand to free her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand over her mouth and stopped.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's me," she heard a very familiar voice whisper. She never thought she'd ever be so happy that Klaus was there to save her. She then felt him remove his hand. "You go ahead and you go straight home. Do you understand?"

She didn't say anything at that, since she was still afraid, though she tried not to show it, so he turned her around to face him.

"Do you understand?" he repeated to her.

She nodded. "Thank you," she said, before blurring off to go home to safety.

*She's Come Undone*

 _I can be your hero_

 _I can kiss away the pain_

 _And I will stand by you forever_

 _You can take my breath away_

 _You can take my breath away_

 _I can be your hero_

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline and Klaus stood in the woods in front of each other.

"The truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you and I can't. That's just it. I never had any intentions of moving on," he confessed to her. "Come to New Orleans with me," he invited. After she said in so many words, no to him, he asked, "What are you afraid of?"

"You. I'm afraid of you," she answered him.


	12. Impossible

Impossible (Klaroline)

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Tyler (mentioned), Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S3 and 4. Just a Klaroline songfic.

Pairings:

Klaroline

*All My Children*

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did_

 _And you were strong and I was not_

It was a dismal night, as Klaus followed Caroline out of the Mystic Grille, almost getting ran over by a car in the process. As he reached her across the street in what looked to be a park, he called to her, saying, "Caroline!"

She stopped and turned around to face him.

"Seriously? Take a hint."

"You're angry, luv. We had a little spat. I'm over it already," he replied, standing in front of her.

"Aw, but I'm not."

She continued walking and he continued following her.

*A View To A Kill*

 _My illusion, my mistake_

 _I was careless, I forgot_

 _I did_

 _And now when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _You have gone and so effortlessly_

It was a dismal night, as Caroline lay on the couch after he'd bitten her in rage and to get back at Tyler. She'd said some hurtful words to him and she knew it had hurt him, when he'd done what he did. She couldn't help but see it, because she'd grown to know him so well. Klaus didn't want her to know his true feelings about certain things, but she saw them anyway.

"You're hallucinating," he said, after she told him that she knew that he was in love with her and that she knew he acted out, because he was hurt.

"I guess I'll never know," she replied, before gasping a few times and closing her eyes.

"Caroline? Caroline," he called, but didn't get anything from her. That's when he knew that she was just moments from death. Knowing he couldn't live without her, he sat on the couch with her against him and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her and save her life.

*She's Come Undone*

 _You have won_

 _You can go and tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Write it on the skyline_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

After being called upon by Klaus, she finally made up her mind to go over to the Mikaelson place to see what he needed her help with. What could Klaus, the original hybrid, need her help with? Almost nothing could bring him down.

When she entered his living room, she saw him on the floor in obvious pain, shirtless.

He looked at her, leaning against the piano seat. Then he informed her that Silas stabbed him with a White Oak stake and that a piece of it was still inside him.

"Oh, my God. Klaus, that could kill you," she commented, fearing that he would die, along with everyone else in his bloodline. If he died, she knew that Tyler definitely would, but they didn't know who else would, considering they'd never been able to find out who it was that had turned Mary, the vampire that had turned Rose.

After he asked for her help, she got some weed cutters and used them to dig through his back to locate it, as he stood, leaning against the piano a little.

"Oh, my God. You do have a heart," she commented, but then realized it wasn't his heart. "My bad. It's just a bloody rib."

He tightened his hold on the piano and growled in pain.

"I swear there's nothing in there," she stated, not seeing anything in there that wasn't a body part.

A while later, they began to argue and she turned around and began to walk away from him, angry.

"Don't turn your back on me!" he yelled at her.

She turned back to him and yelled back, saying, "I should've turned my back on you ages ago!"

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!"

"What is wrong with you!? I am reaching out to you, despite everything you've done, and you still can't get out of your old way! God, I feel sorry for you!"

As they stood in front of each other, he realized something.

"It's gone."

"What?" she questioned.

"The pain. It's gone."

After she told him that she used up all the bleach, since she'd been helping to clean up the mess that had been made in his living room, he came up to her and put a hand on her arm.

She looked at him, wondering what he wanted now.

"You brought me back, Caroline. Thank you."

"Yeah," she replied.

He let go.

She began to leave but then turned to look at him.

"If you need anything else, **don't** call me. I have a prom to plan."

He smiled and watched her go.

*Dangerous Liaisons*

 _Falling out of love is hard_

 _Falling for betrayal is worst_

 _Broken trust and broken hearts_

 _I know, I know_

 _Thinking all you need is there_

 _Building faith on love and words_

 _Empty promises will wear_

 _I know, I know_

 _And when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

It was a dismal night, as they stood in front of each other in a room where Klaus had shown her his paintings. Now she was yelling at him when they'd gotten to a certain subject.

"You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to get to know them. You sire them or you try to **buy** them off!" She threw the bracelet he'd given her as a gift, off her wrist and onto the floor, which upset him, but he kept quiet about it. "That's not how it works."

He silently watched her go.

*Graduation*

 _And if you're done embarrassing me_

 _On your own you can go ahead tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the rooftops_

 _Write it on the skyline_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

It was a dismal night at the Mystic High football field, as Caroline and Klaus stood in front of each other.

"I was prepared to offer you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what your answer would be, so I gave you something I knew you couldn't refuse. Tyler will be allowed to come back to Mystic Falls."

"What?" she questioned, shocked.

"He's your first love. I intend to be your last. No matter how long it takes," he explained to her.

*Do Not Go Gentle*

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did_

"Why do you always have to prove that you're the alpha male?" Caroline questioned, when Klaus asked her to dance with him, stealing her away from Tyler.

"I don't have to prove anything, luv. I am the alpha male," he replied.

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the rooftops_

 _Write it on the skyline_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _I hoped would be_

"You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd ask you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year or maybe in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."

She was silent and just scoffed at what he said, so he continued, as they danced together at the high school dance with the theme of the 20's.

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

"Mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you."

She watched as he walked away.


	13. One Call Away

One Call Away

Characters: Caroline, Liz, Klaus, Tyler, witches, vamp Ric

Summary: Set in S2, 3, and 4. Just a songfic based on "One Call Away."

Pairings:

Klaroline

*Mystic High Rescue*

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

It was a beautiful day at Mystic High, as Klaus came to the rescue of Caroline, having heard that Caroline was one of the people that vampire Alaric had captured. He snuck up behind her and put a hand over her mouth.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's me," he assured her in a whisper. "You go ahead and you go straight home. Do you understand?" He let go of her and turned her around to face him. "Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Thank you," she replied, before vanishing.

*Growing Pains*

Call me, baby if you need a friend

I just wanna give you love

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline made out with who she thought was Tyler, but who was really Klaus in Tyler's body.

He pulled away.

"Easy, love. Wrong timing, wrong equipment."

"I don't care. Fugitives on the run leads to hot hybrid sex," she said, kissing him. Then her brain and ears connected with what he had called her. She stopped. "Did you just call me love?"

"I don't know, luv. Did I?"

"Klaus," she said, before giving him a push backwards. "Put Tyler back."

"Gladly. Then maybe I'll take you up on your offer of hot, hybrid sex."

"Ew. Now I have to go sanitize my mouth!" she exclaimed, her back to him, appalled that she had kissed Klaus.

"Your mouth was all over mine. I was an innocent victim," he told her.

*"Come To New Orleans With Me"*

Come along with me and don't be scared

I just wanna set you free

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

You and me can make it anywhere

For now, we can stay here for a while

'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

It was a beautiful day in the woods, as they talked.

"Come to New Orleans with me," he offered her, after all this time, still having a crush on her.

When she said 'no' in so many words, he asked her, "What are you afraid of?"

"You. I'm afraid of you," she confessed.

*Bitten*

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

And when you're weak, I'll be strong

I'm gonna keep holding on

Now don't worry, it won't be long

Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone

Just run into my arms

It was a dismal night, as Klaus sat on her bedside, having been called and invited in by her mother after Tyler had bitten her.

"I don't want to die," she told him.

He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist.

"Have at it, luv."

She drank, which later cured her of Tyler's bite.

*Graduation*

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one, I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away

It was a beautiful day, as he stood there in the crowd after using a graduation hat to kill a witch.

"There's plenty of these to go around. Who's next?" he commented. Then he gave Caroline a smile.

She smiled back.

That night, after a goodbye talk, they left the football field together.


	14. I Won't Give Up

I Won't Give Up (Klaroline)

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Tyler (mentioned), Kol (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S3-5. Just a Klaroline songfic.

Pairings:

Klaroline

*A View To A Kill*

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _It's like watching the night sky_

 _Or a beautiful sunrise_

 _Well, there's so much they hold_

 _And just like them old stars_

 _I see that you've come so far_

 _To be right where you are_

"We all want the cure," Caroline stated, when Klaus made a comment from where he was magically stuck in the living room.

"Do you?" he asked her.

After a moment of pause, she replied, saying, "It doesn't matter. There's only one, so I'm not going to get it."

"You wouldn't, would you?" he said. "You like being strong, ageless, fearless. You like who you are now, instead of the girl you once were. You and I are alike, Caroline."

*Dangerous Liaisons*

 _How old is your soul?_

 _Well, I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

After Caroline left, Klaus followed her out of the Mystic Grille. He'd taken Kol's "she sure looks good walking away from _you_ ," as a challenge.

"Caroline!" he said, as a car almost hit him, when he was trying to catch up with her.

When she'd gotten to the park, he caught up with her and she turned around to face him.

"Seriously? Take a hint."

"You're angry, luv," he said, seeing through her just like always. "We had a little spat. I'm over it already."

"Aww, well I'm not," she replied.

They sat on the bench after he'd asked her to "take a chance" and "get to know me."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she questioned him.

"Well, I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, what you want in life."

"I've never really been anywhere," she confessed.

"I'll take you. Rome, Paris, Tokyo."

She laughed at the last one and said, "Wow." Then she went serious and told him, "Just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

He gave a smile. "Well, that's why I like you."

*Graduation*

 _And when you're needing your space_

 _To do some navigating_

 _I'll be here waiting_

 _To see what you find_

It was a dismal night, as they stood in front of each other. Caroline had just graduated from high school earlier that day and he'd shown up to kill some angry dead witches whom had been giving Caroline and her friends migraines. He'd already been on his way, since he'd received her subtle Graduation announcement.

"I expect you're wanting cash?" he said.

"That or a mini fridge," she replied.

"I was prepared to offer you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what your answer would be, so I gave you something I knew you couldn't refuse. Tyler will be allowed to come back to Mystic Falls."

"What?" she questioned, shocked.

"He's your first love. I intend to be your last. No matter how long it takes," he explained to her.

*She's Come Undone*

' _Cause even the stars they burn_

 _Some even fall to the earth_

 _We've got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it_

 _No, I won't give up_

 _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

 _I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

 _Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

 _The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

 _And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't intend_

 _For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

 _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

 _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and what I am_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other in the woods, talking. He'd just returned to Mystic Falls for half a day or a day for a visit.

"Come to New Orleans with me," he offered her. When she told him no in so many words, he said, "The truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you and I can't. That's just it. I never had any intentions of moving on. What are you afraid of?"

"You. I'm afraid of you," she confessed.

*Do Not Go Gentle*

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up_

 _Well I won't give up on us (No, I'm not giving up)_

 _God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

 _We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

 _God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)_

It was a nebulous night, as Klaus danced with Caroline after stealing her away from Tyler.

"Why do you always have to prove that you're the alpha male?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't have to prove anything, luv. I am the alpha male," he replied.

"You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd ask you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year or maybe in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."

She was silent and just scoffed at what he said.

He continued, saying, "Mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you."

*500 Years of Solitude*

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in the woods.

"I want your confession," he told her.

"My confession. I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"

"Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover up our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me inspite of what I've done. I will be gone and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me."

"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want. And none of those things involve you, okay? None of them," she informed him.

"I see."

"No, you don't because yes, I cover our connection with hostility, because yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away and never come back like you said, then I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."

"I will walk away and never come back," he promised her.

"Good," she, just inches in front of him.

A moment later, she kissed him.

He smiled and kissed back. Then he blurred them to a tree and he now was against it, as they kissed.


	15. Listen To Your Heart

Listen To Your Heart (Klaroline)

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Kol (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S3-5. Just a Klaroline songfic.

Pairings:

Klaroline

*500 Years of Solitude*

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

 _I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

 _Yeah_

 _You've built a love but that love falls apart_

 _A little piece of Heaven turns too dark_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _When he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _There's nothing else you can do_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in the woods.

"I want your confession," he told her.

"My confession. I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"

"Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover up our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me inspite of what I've done. I will be gone and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me."

"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want. And none of those things involve you, okay? None of them," she informed him.

"I see."

"No, you don't because yes, I cover our connection with hostility, because yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away and never come back like you said, then I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."

"I will walk away and never come back," he promised her.

"Good," she, just inches in front of him.

A moment later, she kissed him.

He smiled and kissed back. Then he blurred them to a tree and he now was against it, as they kissed.

* Dangerous Liaisons*

 _I don't know where you're going_

 _And I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart_

 _Before you tell him goodbye_

 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

 _The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

 _Yeah_

 _They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

 _The feeling of belonging…to your dreams_

After Caroline left, Klaus followed her out of the Mystic Grille. He'd taken Kol's "she sure looks good walking away from _you_ ," as a challenge.

"Caroline!" he said, as a car almost hit him, when he was trying to catch up with her.

When she'd gotten to the park, he caught up with her and she turned around to face him.

"Seriously? Take a hint."

"You're angry, luv," he said, seeing through her just like always. "We had a little spat. I'm over it already."

"Aww, well I'm not," she replied.

They sat on the bench after he'd asked her to "take a chance" and "get to know me."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she questioned him.

"Well, I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, what you want in life."

"I've never really been anywhere," she confessed.

"I'll take you. Rome, Paris, Tokyo."

She laughed at the last one and said, "Wow." Then she went serious and told him, "Just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

He gave a smile. "Well, that's why I like you."

*She's Come Undone*

 _Listen to your heart_

 _When he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _There's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're going_

 _And I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart_

 _Before you tell him goodbye_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other in the woods, talking. He'd just returned to Mystic Falls for half a day or a day for a visit.

"Come to New Orleans with me," he offered her. When she told him no in so many words, he said, "The truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you and I can't. That's just it. I never had any intentions of moving on. What are you afraid of?"

"You. I'm afraid of you," she confessed.


	16. Ring Of Fire

Ring Of Fire (Klaroline)

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Tyler (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S3-5. Just a Klaroline tribute.

Pairings:

Klaroline

*Dangerous Liaisons*

 _Love is a burning thing_

 _And it makes a fiery ring_

 _Bound by wild desire_

 _I fell into a ring of fire_

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

Klaus followed Caroline out of the Mystic Grille after she'd said no to having a drink with him.

"Caroline!" he called, as he caught up with her.

When she'd gotten to the park and he caught up with her, she turned around to face him.

"Seriously? Take a hint."

"You're angry, luv. We had a little spat. I'm over it already," he said.

"Aw, well I'm not," she replied.

They were seated on a bench now.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she questioned.

"Well, I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, what you want in life."

"I've never really been anywhere," she informed him.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go. Rome, Paris, Tokyo."

She laughed at the last one and said, "Wow." Then she went serious and told him, "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

He smiled. "Well, that's why I like you."

*Graduation*

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _The taste of love is sweet_

 _When hearts like ours meet_

 _I fell for you like a child_

 _Oh, but the fire went wild_

"I was prepared to offer you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what your answer would be, so I gave you something I knew you couldn't refuse. Tyler will be allowed to return to Mystic Falls," he informed her.

"What?" she questioned, shocked.

"He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes," he clarified.

*Do Not Go Gentle*

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

Klaus and Caroline were dancing at the Mystic High dance that had the theme of the 20's.

"You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd ask you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year or maybe in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer," he said, as they danced.

She scoffed at that, but didn't say anything.

"Mark my words. Small town boy, small town life, it won't be enough for you," he finished.

*500 Years Of Solitude*

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

It was a beautiful day in the woods, as Klaus and Caroline made out after he'd asked her to confess her feelings for him. He'd also promised to never return, if she confessed her feelings to him. So she had kissed him first and now they were kissing.

He blurred them to a tree and now she was against a tree, as they kissed, taking their clothes off, as they did so.


End file.
